Songlets
by TheFenixFDX
Summary: Songs are an important part of all our lives. They are our first kiss, our best memory, an anthem to party to with friends. Songs impact us every day. Songs remind us of the past and inspire us to create a better future. These are songs that have inspired Rizzles in my little pea brain


**Songs are an important part of all our lives. They are our first kiss, our best memory, an anthem to party to with friends. Songs impact us every day. Songs remind us of the past and inspire us to create a better future. These are songs that have inspired Rizzles in my little pea brain. Enjoy! Review. Suggest maybe?!**

Jane is be-bopping around her apartment cleaning. Riley is working under cover and won't be home anytime soon. The apartments below are under renovations and she's on the top floor, which means Jane could blare the music with no complaints. Maura is due to show up around six for 'a movie and take out' night. It's only four so she has plenty of time. Her bedroom is spotless for a change. The bathroom was almost shining. One thing was for sure, Jane Rizzoli hadn't cleaned like this in forever. She was just in one of those rare moods where the music blaring through her sound system was just filling her with energy and she just couldn't sit still. She was just finishing up with the kitchen. There were things she threw out of her fridge that she swore moved before she tossed them in the trash. Her fridge and cabinets were all but bare after she threw out all the outdated food. She even took time to make a list of all the things she needed to restock. A chore for her and Maura to do tomorrow after a fun evening in relaxing on the couch, or more for Maura, a chance to drag Jane shopping. Jane hated to shop but at least this time she really needed things and it made Maura happy, which made Jane happy.

Jane strode into the living room, her last room to conquer. She went to her iPod and changed the station. Pandora was her new obsession. It was time to turn back the clock, she hit the ABBA station and began her cleaning assault on the main room of her cozy apartment. She liked the ABBA station it was a weird mix of 70's and early 80's, of rock, light and disco music. It reminded her of when she was a child. She dusted to ELO's (Electric Light Orchestra) The Diary of Horace Wimp. She vacuumed to Lay All Your Love on Me, ABBA of course. She was doing the finishing touches to I Love Rock and Roll by Joan Jett, dancing around her apartment playing her air guitar. She didn't hear the knock on the door or her phone ring. Nor did she hear Maura call to her from outside her door. Frustrated Maura set down the beer and take-out she picked up and fished out her keys. The door swung open to reveal Jane with her back to the door, hands up in the air, bent over and behind her head playing her air guitar. Jane spun around bringing her imaginary instrument in front of her for a hard strum on the chords, when she noticed Maura leaning on the door frame smiling ear to ear. Jane instantly froze for a half a second before she scrambled to turn the music down to a comfortable level.

"Hey" Jane smiled bashfully having been caught red handed dancing about like a fool.

"Don't stop on my account, I'm sure you need to perfect your routine for AGWC (Air Guitar World Championship) tryouts." Maura dug, after all, she learned from the best.

Jane sneered "Hardy har har, aren't we a barrel of laughs this evening and also you are early! An hour early!"

Maura reached down and picked up the loot she had brought and Jane quickly leapt to help, "Well, I tried to call and announce my early arrival obviously you could not hear your phone over the deafening music. Did you know noise-induced hearing loss or NIHL can be caused by a one-time exposure to loud sound as well as by repeated exposure to sounds at various loudness levels over an extended period of time? Damage happens to the microscopic hair cells found inside the cochlea and…" Jane cut Maura off "Yea yea…google later…beer now please."

Maura shook her head and rolled her eyes and handed Jane a beer.

"Are you ready to eat now or would you care to wait?" Maura asked.

"Let's wait if you don't mind, I'd like to finish up a few things before we settle into a movie and dinner."

Maura nods and busies herself putting the up the take out to keep it warm and the beer in the fridge. She fetches and opens the bottle of wine she left the last time she was here and pours herself a healthy glass. Jane plops the movies Maura brought by the TV and tries to finish the last remaining tidbits on her list. She turns the music up a little, receiving a glare from the good Doctor but she continues anyway with a 'Ha Ha Ha, I don't care smile.'

Jane had not heard the song in years and couldn't help but sing quietly along thinking Maura wasn't paying attention.

**I got chills.**

**They're multiplyin'.**

**And I'm losin' control.**

**'Cause the power**

**you're suplyin',**

**it's electrifyin'!**

Jane fakes electric shock and falls backwards onto the couch, unaware Maura had witnessed the whole scene. Maura just couldn't resist the temptation and before she knew it she was headed out of the kitchen towards Jane.

**You better shape up,**

Jane's head pops up from behind the couch in shock, hearing Maura's voice and seeing her floating towards her.

**'cause I need a man**

Jane bounces up of the couch to meet Maura face to face in front of the couch.

**and my heart is set on you.**

Maura pokes Jane in the chest, daring her to play her role.

**You better shape up;**

**you better understand**

**to my heart I must be true**.

Of course Jane accepts and belts out her line.

**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.**

The two smile and giggle and begin to dance about the apartment singing the chorus. They hadn't just relaxed and enjoyed each other in quite a while and it felt good to blow off steam and have fun.

**You're the one that I want.**

**You, oo, oo, honey.**

**The one that I want.**

**You, oo, oo, honey.**

**The one that I want**

**You, oo, oo**

**are what I need.**

**Oh, yes indeed.**

Maura stops curtly and instantly turns from playful to seductive.

**If you're filled**

**with affection**

Maura slowly runs her hand up the length of Jane's torso and snuggles close.

**you're too shy to convey,**

**meditate in my direction.**

She grabs a handful of her shirt pulling her lips dangerously close to her own. Jane holds her breath eyes wide open as Maura guides Jane's hand over the curve of her hip.

**Feel your way.**

Maura shoves Jane away and Jane quickly fakes a fall to the floor, "WOW" and bounces back up.

**I better shape up,**

**'cause you need a man**

**who can keep you satisfied.**

**I better shape up**

**if I'm gonna prove**

**that your faith is justified.**

Jane settles behind Maura and wraps her arms around her.

**Are you sure?**

**Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.**

They sing the last line together and finish out the rest of the chorus dancing in each other's arms. The song fades and the two fall into the couch out of breath giggling.

"I can't believe that you even know that Grease is a movie, let alone the words to a song from it." Jane digs at Maura's well known lack of pop culture.

"I, unlike some, did not spend my entire childhood at the movies or in front of a television BUT I also did not live in a bubble. For your information, Grease was one of my favorites." Maura declared.

Jane gave her best 'how dare she' shocked face at Maura's insult and fired right back, "I'm not buying it Isles, let's have it. When and why did you see Grease?" Jane began her interrogation knowing she'd catch Maura with her inability to lie.

"It was years ago Jane, I don't remember." Maura deflected.

"Really?" Jane knew Maura's deflection game but she had a game of her own and she always won. Jane reached over and gave a quick tickle to Maura's midsection. "Really Maura?"

Maura knew this game and knew she was doomed to lose. Her only chance was a quick escape. She leapt off the couch but Jane was quicker, stronger. It only took seconds for Jane to have Maura pinned to the floor. Jane straddled Maura's hips, and had already secured both Maura's hands above head with her strong dominant left hand. She slowly tickled and teased Maura's side with her right hand, "Com'on Maur, fess up. What, did you date Kenickie?" Jane joked.

"Jane he was like twice my age, now stop! Get off MEEEEEEE!" Maura's voice raises three octaves and Jane tickles her harder.

"I'm not gonna stop, till you tell me Maur." Jane continues her assault as Maura gasps for air.

"Fine, stop, stop, okay, it was for a project in school, OH stop Jane, in college. I had to do a paper on it. We had to draw out of a hat which movie to write about I got stuck with it!" Maura belted as quickly as she could to get Jane to stop her tickle fest.

"There, was that so hard?" Jane smiled triumphant. "Now to finalize your complete surrender, what else do I get? Hmmmm Let me see…." Jane pondered.

"Jane, please let me up. I'll buy you coffee and even get you that danish you like, for a whole week. I won't even tell you how bad the danish is for you!" Maura offered.

"Nope, not good enough." Jane snipped.

Maura bucked and struggled tired of the game "JANE CLEMMENTINE RIZZOLI IF YOU DO NOT GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW, I'LL…I'LL…"

Jane squinted her eyes in disgust at the use of her full name and tightened her hold and lowered herself closer to Maura's face so she could glare in her eyes, "Or you'll what?" Jane scoffed.

Maura's mind raced. What? Now that was the sixty-four thousand dollar question. Maura did the first thing that came to mind, the only thing that was right in front of her. She brought her head up off the floor and pressed her lips to Jane's. Jane felt the electricity of Maura lips on her own rush through her entire body. She breathed in sharply and froze, giving Maura just enough to free one hand. Maura instantly grabbed a handful of shirt to ensure her lips stayed in contact with Jane's. Jane began a slow retreat backwards, Maura keeping the kiss constant matching with her own upwards motion. They were almost to a seated position when Maura glanced her tongue over Jane's lips and was taken aback when she easily gained access. Jane finally released Maura's other hand as their tongues intertwined and Maura was able to complete her coop. She took the dazed Detective with both hands and quickly switched their positions and pinned Jane to the floor. Jane knew she could easily over power Maura but she no longer cared about winning. She only wanted the sweet tender gorgeous lips before her back on her own. Her eyes were dark with desire and both women's chests were heaving.

"Now, for the terms of your unconditional surrender." Maura rasps.

"I'll do and give you anything you want…just…just…"Jane trails off.

Maura mimicking Jane leans down and seductively asks "Just what?"

"Kiss me" Jane says breathless

She spreads her arms out forcing Maura's lips to crash into her own. Maura releases her hold on and Jane who instantly wraps her arms around Maura and pulls her body flush against her own. Jane slows and deepens the kiss making sure Maura understands. Jane knew two things the second she felt Maura hands scoot underneath her shirt and up her flexed abs coming to rest on each breast. One, Maura completely understood what she was doing and what Jane wanted. Two, this was a game she was going to LOVE losing.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I'm going to do others as well as time permits. Please review and maybe leave a song you think is for Jane an Maura. This was a playful song, I heard it and just saw those two singing to each other in my head. Happy Easter.**


End file.
